


橘子 ORANGE

by CUOcuoCUO



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUOcuoCUO/pseuds/CUOcuoCUO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>橘子皮被撕开，一股微小的，消逝速度极快的，带着水滴像小小的喷雾一样迸发出来。渐渐地整个屋子里都能闻见。它进入人的鼻腔，存在于人的大脑皮层里等待下一次激活。在这样些微能被感知到的，清新又带点儿甘冽的涩气的空气里，没人能知道这之后会是什么样儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	橘子 ORANGE

一个穿着条纹秋衣的男孩儿，他戏谑地想。

作为一个已经快三十五岁的，依旧并不怎么能被人知道的演员（起码他从来没在酒吧吧台前被人拍肩说“哥们儿，我喜欢你演的霍金。”），这位穿着品味并不很好的下颌尖尖儿的男人顶着一脑袋深色卷发，迷迷瞪瞪地和一大帮人坐在一个明亮的大房间里。他们围坐一圈，面前放着盛着橘子和香蕉的白色瓷盘，每人手里都攥着几页钉在一块儿的纸。起先他没期待过会有人剥开那个盘子里的任何一种水果的皮——事实证明，大英帝国还是有对维生素C有渴求的人的。不一会儿那个可怜的橘子就敞着怀四仰八叉地躺在桌子上了。

读词会，天杀的。

他在自我介绍完之后没有缘由地转过头去看着旁边的那位同他一样穿了一件像秋衣一样的长袖T恤的男人，有那么一秒钟他对这个个头不高的男人头发的颜色产生了迷思。

这并不是Ben第一次看见Martin，他们的第一次见面简直有些尴尬。那天他从化妆间走出来，正苦恼于自己头皮上沉重的定型水质感，眼前是一个有着可爱的鼻梁弧度的侧脸。  
哇哦，我认得他。Ben那时这样想。他看起来有点儿闷闷不乐，正跟Mark说着什么，或者说，Mark正在跟他滔滔不绝地伴着手势说着什么。 当然后来Ben在试戏结束后的闲聊里知道Martin在地铁上被偷走了钱包。

“我实在很喜欢那个钱包，”这个圆眼睛亮晶晶的男人瘪了瘪嘴，“而且里面的卡补起来麻烦透了，妈的。”

他庆幸自己没有不得体地笑出声来，不全是因为那两片儿薄薄的嘴唇抿起来的形状有些可喜。“不知道哪个幸运的家伙（同时也挺缺德的，幸好他没忘了这么想。）能把演过办公室和真爱至上的家伙的钱包拿到手，哈哈哈上帝啊我还看过这位的毕业演出呢。” 他是这么想的。

后来的事儿Ben也记不太清，他总是不住地，在满屋凛冽甘爽的从橘子皮里迸发出的香味儿里，扭头去看那个男人。

事实上如果你在经历着什么的时候，周身环境有什么特殊的气味的话，那么下次你再闻见这个味儿，就能忽地一下想起伴随着这个气味的场景来。

那是一种无法言说的感觉。就像全身的每一个毛孔都大张着渴求那样的气息，眼前的一切都被带回到了那个时候。相同的感官信息，一种像是故地重游（但又要比那舒服得多)的感觉。在之后每次Martin往床单上喷橙花香氛的时候，他那时穿着红黑色条纹长袖T恤，对词的时候看着自己的眼睛的样子就会唰地一下蹦出来紧紧地把Ben包围住，让他在很长一段时间里兀自傻傻地把左边的嘴角扬向上方。

理所当然地，那都是后话了。

橘子皮被撕开，一股微小的，消逝速度极快的，带着水滴像小小的喷雾一样迸发出来。渐渐地整个屋子里都能闻见。它进入人的鼻腔，存在于人的大脑皮层里等待下一次激活。在这样些微能被感知到的，清新又带点儿甘冽的涩气的空气里，没人能知道这之后会是什么样儿。我的意思是，不管是哪位仁兄当初剥开了那个橘子皮，他都应该感到荣幸才是。

 

Martin快忘了上一次自己狠狠地把Ben操进床单里是什么时候了，起码他现在想不起来。忙着呢。

“在首映礼上......在镜头前.....”他一边说着一边狠狠地挺进又抽离，似乎表现得非常乐意看到明早Ben的臀瓣上会出现的可爱的淤青，“拍我屁股？......中指？”他故意不去吻Ben，不去舔舐Ben嘴角因为无暇吞咽而流下的那道晶亮亮的水痕。志得意满地看着Ben像刚饱饱地喝了一顿奶的小宝宝一样鼓鼓地把嘴抿成一条线，整个耳朵都红通通的。Martin一边儿毫不减速地抽插着一边儿看得出神。Ben永远那么紧，那么温暖，每一次在爽得不行的时候都像个不知餍足的小孩儿。即使他埋在Ben的里面也还是感觉硬得发疼，他总觉得怎么操他都不够快，不够恨，不够。还是不够。

“你看起来，不....不开心，”Ben大喘着试图发言，“那只是一...个逗趣的举...举动。”

 

Ben高高地挺着脖子，眯着眼睛使劲把头往枕头里埋，间或张着嘴无声地哭叫着。多数时候他的口轮匝肌被抿成一个可爱的弧度，唇峰皱在一块儿，湿漉漉的。现在他所能做的全部就是竭尽全力抓紧这张不知道是天竺棉还是什么鬼玩意儿的床单，这套昂贵的，纯白色的床上用品被他俩的前液弄得不成样子。他的眼睫毛轻轻地带着泪滴颤抖着，颧骨惨粉色触目惊心的一大片，眼周泛红声音抽噎。他已经剪短头发有一段时间了，也就是说，Martin已经很久没能满满地抓着他的头发克制不住地享受他的口活儿了。眼下这个情况可能是为了弥补这个缺憾，看起来就像Ben他被操空了脑子，尽管两个人都全身发红还汗湿着，他一句话都说不出来。

Martin的前端飞快地戳刺着Ben的那一个点，那感觉就像是一次又一次的连接一个闭合电路，让Martin身下这个小家伙不住地因为强烈的电流而颤抖起来。Benedict忍不住伸手一边大声呻吟着一边开始狠狠地套弄起自己来，紧接着被Martin飞快地把自己打到一边。Ben修长的手落到床边自己被扯掉了两颗扣子的，Alexander McQueen的衬衫领子上。随后那件可怜的衬衫又飞快地皱作一团。

“求你了Martin求你了，Martin.....我.....啊啊.....”Ben的阳具前端不住地渗漏着，那些亮晶晶的液体一路流向底端，流过双球，在床单上浸润出一小块湿痕。Martin弯下身子狠狠地咬着Ben的上唇，他没法控制自己，一边又加大了抽插的力度一边啃咬着，他感受到嘴里的Ben的双唇因为临近高潮的哭喊而抽搐着抗拒他的啃咬。于是他一路向下衔起Ben左边的肉粒，释放出了一大片密集的Ben的哭喊。Martin的舌头惊奇地发现这位新朋友又烫又硬。Ben的阴茎打湿了Martin的小腹，不住地向上蹭着，渴求着更多摩擦。

“上帝啊.....”Martin感觉自己的小腹因为Ben的阴茎湿滑的摩擦开始收紧，他伸手握住Ben的老二，用拇指一下下按压着铃口，接着他听见Ben飞快而用力的嘶了一声，之后畅快的哭喊呻吟声就盈满了整个房间，Ben射得Martin满手满肚子都是。

接着Ben包裹着Martin开始震动着吸吮，抽紧，他泛红的眼皮紧紧地闭着，抽搐着。Martin的眼睛开始像镜子一样泛着水光，他咬着牙，飞快地狠狠进出。Martin腮帮子上的肌肉紧绷着，汗水缓慢地爬过他太阳穴上暴突的血管。

高潮来得激烈而漫长，Martin深深地在Ben的胸锁乳突肌上吸着气，将自己全数灌进Ben的身体。一边儿被快感刺激得紧紧闭着眼睛，他一下一下地伸着舌头舔着Ben的脖子，现在Ben尝起来美味极了，说不上是什么味儿。他实在喜欢极了每次高潮之后Ben的味儿，掺着热乎乎的汗水和荷尔蒙的气息，不再像前几分钟那样热辣，现在Ben尝起来更温吞甜美。

 

 

“你知道你像什么吗？”Martin躺在Ben的左边，扭过头望着他。Ben的胸膛依然在快速地起伏着，眼眶的红晕还没散去。

“....唔......嗯？”Ben几乎没劲儿说话，尽管他很想好好再吻一下Martin，但是高潮正在散去是的身体疲软又无力，他脑子里什么也没有，什么也说不出来。

“浸在蜂蜜里的天鹅绒。”Martin咯咯地笑着，一边费力地起身亲了一下Ben的额头。满意地看见那个短短的卷发湿漉漉地散在额头的男人疲惫地带着点儿无可奈何，但又发自内心的笑了起来。

床单和衬衫就这么皱巴巴脏兮兮的被冷落了一个晚上。

在这两位的床上从来都是，只听新人笑哪闻旧人哭。

 

 

 

和这个白净的卷毛共事第二天，Martin就发现自己实在是下流得可以。

John他在看着Sherlock的时候不住地舔着嘴唇，这一点可没在剧本里。Martin拿着拐杖坐在沙发上，看着Ben站在窗户前面迎着光鼓舞地蹦起来时被剪裁精妙的西装裤紧紧包裹着的浑圆的小屁股，差点儿忘了台词。他该庆幸自己穿了个还算厚的裤子，并且识时务地拿起印着Graves这位好哥们儿照片的报纸大大地摊开。

诸如此类不敬业的事迹还发生过很多次。他们坐在餐厅的落地窗前，路灯和夜色让Ben脸上的轮廓更加明晰，Ben沙哑地说着什么一边给自己修长的脖颈缠上围巾，Ben轻轻地咽了一下让喉结上下滚动着，Ben离他的脸只有十公分，两人四目相对。感谢玛利亚，那场戏拍了好多好多遍呢。

有一天，在黄龙杂技团那场戏份结束之后，Martin开始笑着用飞人杂耍的红绸子逗弄着Ben，试图把他漂亮的脖子缠起来。Ben一边小脸红扑扑地笑着一边踉跄着试图躲开，两个人笑得上气不接下气。接着Martin伸手试图去抓Ben的时候，上臂狠狠地箍住了Ben的侧腰。虽然只有短短一秒来长的时间，却让空气变得静谧又尴尬了起来。

“你不要试图挣扎了我会....唔.....抓到你的...”Martin收回手（有点儿不太情愿），双手叉着腰，嗫嚅着想要缓释一下。

“谁抓到谁还不一定呢。”这个时候Ben突然拎起绸子套在Martin的后颈把他用力地引向自己，在看见Martin一瞬间的讶异神情之后眼睛忽地亮了一下。他咪上眼睛飞快地捧着Martin的脸朝上，低头轻轻地啄了一下那两片薄嘴唇儿。

 

如果Benedict Cumberbatch真能拥有什么Sherlock的能力的话，他希望能把那时Martin双唇可爱地微张，接着咽了一下让喉结窜动了一回，亮晶晶的眼睛瞪得又圆又大，不停地让沙金色的睫毛上下翻飞的画面，永远贮存在记忆宫殿里。

 

直到后来，那是很后来了。Martin穿着对他来说有些修身且长的Ben的蓝灰色衬衫，在厨房咕嘟冒气的电热水壶旁放下一个杯子。然后转身把滋滋作响的pancake翻了个面儿，“你知不知道我真正地喜欢上你是在什么时候？我是说，你能感觉到什么吗，在最开始？”

“如果我的断句没错，应该是在.....两年多前你抱怨床单洗起来很麻烦的时候，”Ben在不远处从橱柜里拿出一个白瓷盘忍不住笑了起来，“好吧，认真的？不太知道。是在餐厅忘了拐杖那场戏？我感觉你的眼神里有点儿什么，对于两位初次见面的大男人来说，有点儿太过于....亮晶晶了，你知道。”

“哈哈，不。”Martin侧过身从Ben手里接过盘子，顺带着往男人迎过来的脸上啄了一口。继而看着Ben的侧脸，“其实是在我吃完那个橘子的时候，你轻轻地短促吸气的样子。谁会喜欢闻撕开的橘子皮味儿呢？实在有点儿可爱了，不得不说。”

Ben过了一会儿才反应过来，“那个橘子是你吃的？真的？”他歪过头张大着嘴，眉毛稍稍往上挑着看着Martin。

“其实我更喜欢香蕉，你知道的，”两个人忍不住一起笑得前仰后合。Martin忍着笑意接着说，“但是在一屋子的人面前吃香蕉总感觉哪里有点不太对。而且当时我迫切感觉我需要一点糖分，那件邋遢的红黑条纹T恤让我感觉整个人都萎靡不振的。”

Ben不喜欢太多的糖浆，比起黏糊糊的甜蜜他更喜欢质地坚实一点儿的糖果，有天他在片场叼了根棒棒糖，事实上不止一次。（然后，然后他付出了代价。上帝保佑化妆间里不知道是哪位仁兄的口袋巾。）而Martin总是放很多Nutella，全然不顾Ben出于对他健康考虑的抗议。“没人会大清早的往pancake上抹厚厚一层巧克力酱，哪怕是奶油和糖浆也比这个强。这简直就是热量炸弹。”......谁会不喜欢巧克力呢？巧克力酱，热巧克力，巧克力彩蛋，那是永远能让这位有着可爱鼻尖儿的男人泥足深陷的东西。除了Benedict之外。

在Martin恋恋不舍地把叉子从嘴里揪出来之后，Ben突然伸出手指重重地蹭掉了Martin嘴角的巧克力酱。接着他把沾着甜蜜蜜黏糊糊的东西的两根手指轻轻放在嘴里打转，舌尖似有若无地掠过指缝。他没看Martin一眼，眼睛低垂的时候睫毛轻轻地在下眼睑扫出一片密密的投影来，舔舐进行得缓慢又专注。

总的来说，这是一个很愉快的早上。要是他们没有在后来差点儿把橱柜台面上的那套双立人刀具碰到地上的话。遭殃的总是他们周围的小物事，不过比起在剧烈的晃动中一点点儿晃哒着挪到台面边缘接着义无反顾地摔得粉身碎骨的盐瓶来，那套刀具可是要幸运得多了。

 

 

刚开始他们大多把时间耗在片场，在完成一段戏份后周围人对“化学反应”的赞叹里使劲儿憋着笑意。闲暇时间Ben会去Martin家一起看看电影，或者玩点儿别的。他极其中意Martin家那台小小的SMEG冰箱，里面总会有喝不完的百利甜酒，而且他想吃多少鸡蛋蘸芥末就吃多少。除此之外参观Martin的衣帽间也是一种乐趣，但大多数的情况下是偷偷的。他可不想像一个乡下来的游客一样怯怯地看着主人一一介绍自己的袖扣们。其实每一次Martin总能发现他在干什么，多半他都会悄悄地跟在后边，趁Ben不注意的时候伸出双手咯吱他，个子高一些的男人就会一脸受惊的样子试着还手，两个人一起撕扯扭打着像小孩儿一样笑得停不下来。

他们也会玩儿一些幼稚的游戏，五子棋什么的。Ben永远不明白Martin的套路，他永远也看不出来哪儿有四颗Martin的棋子已经悄悄地连成了一条线。每次在Ben懊恼地开始“噢这怎么能这样呢，我不玩儿了！”的时候Martin都会威胁Ben要扎破他的摩托车胎，或者在他后备箱放一条死去的小蛇之类的玩意。

Martin有一整面墙的唱片。“我人生当中第一张专辑是Diana Ross，”他手指轻快地拨弄着自己的收藏们，“越来越多，到后来越来越多。Marvin Gaye,Steve Wonder,几乎百分之八十的摩城唱片公司的作品。”Martin回头看着Ben。Ben手里拿着兑了牛奶的热乎乎的百利甜酒，一边抿着一边抬起头看着那面墙，简直高耸入云。

Martin也很喜欢Ben在朝上看的时候的样子。Ben的睫毛天生又长又翘，在抬起眼睛的时候会根根分明地贴合在眉弓下面，底下是一汪颜色诡谲又绮丽的泉水。这个时候Martin会接过Ben的杯子放在一边，让自己仰起头来两手捧着Ben的脑袋一下一下地啄他的眉弓，鼻梁，眼睫毛，颧骨，嘴角，一个都不放过。

 

一个都不想放过。

 

 

一直以来这二位，为了避免不必要的麻烦，在人前永远只是开点儿无伤大雅的玩笑。Martin也会认真地皱着眉轻轻地掸掉Ben领子上的线头儿，Ben会在Martin到达片场的时候假装昨天晚上他俩并没有呆在一块儿的样子，迫不及待地给他一个大大的拥抱。至于轻轻地在对方脸上啄一下，咬咬嘴唇儿什么的都会发生在化妆师不在时的化妆间里。很短暂，但是有种私密的快乐，说不上来的暖融融的满足感。尽管大部分时间都会在片场直接补妆，Ben总是在每天收工后把自己的头发洗得尽量柔软，尽量服帖。虽然Martin对Ben呆在浴室里的时长颇有微词，但他知道这能换来第二天在化妆间里多磨蹭一会儿，倒觉得也是值得的。

 

结果事情在拍摄第一季第三集最后几幕的时候一发不可收拾。明明拍完这场戏他们就能杀青了，但他们完全不知道安排在一个周围全是小隔间的泳池旁究竟是居心何在。一遍又一遍地让Sherlock慌乱地扒下John那件笨重的羽绒服，Ben不得不一次又一次地屈膝有意无意地让自己湿热急促的气息吹打着Martin的小腹，在自己的手霎时一瞬的掠过Martin的身体时暗爽地发现他在努力掩饰着颤抖，和短促又奇怪的喉音。

John腿软地靠着门沿缓缓蹲下那一幕着实是逼真的。

聪明如Benedict Cumberbatch，却总是记不住每次故意调皮所需要付出的代价。Martin Freeman可不是什么好惹的家伙，出了名的。

于是Martin在导演宣布第一季圆满结束的时候热情地笑着，在摄影师们搬走器械的时候热情地笑着，一一和staff握手的时候热情地笑着，一句话也不和Ben说。Ben在和Martin做着几乎相同的事情，心里一边纳闷儿一边感觉似乎有些风雨欲来。

直到泳池边上就剩下他们两个人，整个游泳馆看起来是那么空旷那么大。Martin挑着眉抬头看着Ben。

“故意的，是不是？”回音萦绕在屋子里。

“......才不是呢，不蹲下怎么解开绑着炸弹的绳子，Sherlock又不是傻子，Sherlock不会想那么多的，”Ben噘着嘴鼓起脸，嘟嘟囔囔的。“他需要当机立断地解除危险，他......”话没说完就感觉嘴唇被狠狠地咬了起来，接着Marin的舌头就毫不留情狠狠地戳刺起了自己的口腔内壁。简直汹涌又漫长，Ben快要喘不上来气了，但是他怎么试图推Martin也推不开。他在间隙里用力地汲取着空气，呼吸短促地哽咽着。

“谢谢，完美的开脱。但是我会想那么多的，亲爱的。”Martin愤愤地松开Ben的红肿的泛着水光的上唇，“Sherlock是一个健壮的男人，不是一个拆个炸药就能喘得像正值发情期一样的家伙。那么近，你认真的？下一个镜头我还是有短暂的正面的，全英人民看着一个男人拍着拍着戏硬起来了就因为同事脱了自己的羽绒服？你为什么总是像个长不大的小孩儿一样喜欢玩儿火？”

Ben必须得承认自己确实心怀不轨。然而他还没来得及辩驳，就被Martin拽进了没有门的隔间，Martin先是揪着他的衣领给了他一个漫长又胶着的吻，接着轻轻地按着Ben的肩膀示意他跪下，头发卷翘蓬乱的男人心急火燎地一路撕扯着一边让自己跪坐在地上。

直到Ben和自己的罪恶成果近距离地面对面，他才知道是多么的，“硕果累累”。他没急着拉开被顶出一个尖锐角度的金属拉链，先是把脸埋在炙热的布料上磨蹭了一会儿。直到Martin尖锐地吸着气开始拉扯着Ben的卷发，才慢吞吞地拉开拉链，熟练地穿过被打湿了一小块的布料，把Martin迫不及待的老二解放出来。（或者说是他自己挣脱了出来会更合适。)

在Martin发白的下嘴唇拼命地从他的上排牙齿里挣脱出来后，声音大得吓人的带着些许哭腔的呻吟也跑了出来。Ben觉得也该是时候了，虽然对于Martin的时长和高潮来临前的表现他十分的熟惗，但是这一次自己腮帮子发疼，他甚至感觉自己的声带被冲撞得失去了知觉。嘴角的混着前液一路从下颌流到脖子里头也顾不上擦，Martin一只手抓着Ben的头发，另一只手轻轻地托着他的下巴，小心地抑制着自己控制Ben的脑袋为自己服务的冲动。他颤抖了起来。

在Ben舌尖狠狠地碾过前端的时候Martin喉咙漫长地梗着，他喘不上来气的时候闭着眼睛的样子让Ben觉得自己费力地抬起眼睛时的眼球微痛非常值得。Ben不舍地舔舐着，一边盯着Martin的眼睛咽了下去。Martin再一次靠着门滑下蹲在了地上，一边大口喘着气，若有所思地盯着Ben裤裆那块苦不堪言的布料。

Martin大多时候是很不喜欢慢条斯理的做事的。Ben的裤子本来就不很多，这条裤子拉链和纽扣的牺牲让他雪上加霜。

射在爱人的嗓子里确实十分美妙，这种感觉今晚他们都体会到了。Both。

作为杀青庆祝来说，这确实是算是比较特别的一种。

 

 

Ben开始思考很多事儿。旁边儿坐着的这个男人的衣服右肩上有三粒扣子，他短短的头发颜色混乱，但又混乱得十分好看，他在看了一眼台词本之后双手交叉抱在胸前看着自己的眼睛认真地念白的时候，Ben发现Martin可爱的下眼睑让他显得目光深情，温柔又专注。这绝对是John的不二人选，Ben心里有点儿不安，甚至开始发起抖来。  
就像温度正合适的滚水忽地一下把咖啡粉末溶开，搅搅就成了一杯挑不出毛病的热乎乎的温暖物事。还像是落满灰尘的风铃被一阵和煦的风吹得叮当作响，悦耳的声音散向四面八方。他没法用语言形容这种契合的感觉，Martin也是。仿佛一切都鲜活了起来，跳跃着迸发出一种情感，抓不住摸不着，只能感觉是发着光的。

让人不由自主地对未来充满期待。

有一阵子Benedict开始感冒，他总是为了提神在拍摄间隙抽烟，Martin有点儿哮喘，所以，除了一些戏份需要之外他是不抽的。他提醒过Ben在伦敦的冷风里吸一嗓子冰冷空气对健康没什么好处，每次Ben都只能挤挤眼睛对他举起手里泡着茶包的马克杯。

他们俩一人有一个一模一样的杯子，为了区分就用记号笔写上了“benedict”和“Martin”。这俩杯子总爱被放在一块儿。直到后来Ben越来越难受，咳嗽个不停。一直到几乎没办法完成自己的戏份的程度。他两手捂着自己的杯子躲在Martin军绿色的蓬松的羽绒服里声音嘶哑脸色发白，Martin这才意识到他可能是得了肺炎。

“说实在的，和我交流一下，你是不是一直以来资助着全伦敦的孤儿院和所有的流浪汉们？”Martin皱着眉头看着躺在被子里半眯着眼睛的Ben，他的嘴角耷拉着，唇峰粉红，眼圈儿黯淡地弥漫开来，一句话也不说。“攒了多少善德才能让如此没心没肺的一个人一路活到三十多岁？”

“拍摄进度很赶，Martin，我现在躺在这儿，整个剧组都要因为我停滞不前。”Ben抬起眼睛看着Martin，假装没有注意到对方盯着自己的睫毛有那么一瞬的失神，“我必须得完成我自己工作，最高标准的。我起初真的以为这是感冒，没有什么要紧。当然我还是希望自己能好起来，快一点儿。”他不住地咳嗽着，费力地跟Martin说了起来。

“闭嘴，你现在马上闭嘴，谢谢。”Martin拿起杯子倒了杯热水，接着自己抿了一口确定这是合适的温度，递给benedict。

已经第二个星期了，Ben依旧不见好转，相反他每天难受得不行，难受得心烦意乱。有那么一瞬间他以为自己要死了，毕竟每年因为肺炎恶化死亡的人也不在少数。但当他每一次望向病房的灯光下盯着自己微微泛着光的Martin的眼睛，他就觉得自己好好活着早日康复还是一件很有必要的事情。

 

Martin捧着一碗热粥在冬天脚下一滑摔了出去的事情他大概可以笑到明年，小马丁摔了个柯基打滚儿，小马丁扑咚一声摔在街上，小马丁....现在不是笑的时候,大概。他已经感受到了正在大嚼薯片的Martin眼神里浓浓的杀气了，现在杀气过来了，杀气朝自己走来。

“你再咧着嘴笑得全身发抖一次，Ben，我就要让你再‘全身发抖’一次。”Martin右手端着巨大的薯片袋子，左手伸进去摸索着。“海盐味儿的，我很喜欢。”

Ben皱着眉难以置信地看着Martin递到自己脸前的一大片儿东西，浑圆完整的很大一片儿薯片，就那么放在自己嘴唇前不超过一公分的位置。接着尽可能地把它全数放进嘴里。

看着Ben的嘴干任何事情总是很愉悦，咀嚼，谈天，微笑，大笑，他上唇与下唇缝隙的可爱形状总让Martin看得着迷。Martin完全不知道自己在下意识舔着嘴唇，看起来就像在思考怎么把面前这个人拆吃入腹一样。

 

“你没法想象现在的境况，大街小巷都他妈的是黑大衣蓝围巾，我没法安静地吃完一盘pasta不被人认出来让我给他签个名合个影什么的，我要打人了。-----MF”

“人人都在讨论这件事情，网络上，我也不知道是什么社交软件，大概是所有的社交软件，铺天盖地的是剧照和你我的照片。-----MF”

“你真该回来看看！如果你走在大街上人们可能会就地把你给撕了，就像香水里那样，除了衣服什么都不剩。-----MF”

“我有点想看看你，我有点想你。-----MF”

 

Ben在星际迷航的片场穿着黑色紧身衣，一边看着手机一边嗤嗤地笑了起来。他抬头对Simon说：“Martin让我向你这个天杀的问好，还说如果你喜欢他可以把那只狼蛛送给你。” Simon不为所动，“我已经把你满脸中子霜的照片发给Martin了，大概是，我看看，十五六张左右，”他掏出手机，“噢，还有一个小视频，你看，就是你甩手的这一段，真是科技改变生活。感谢jobs。”

这位把头发油光锃亮地梳到后脑勺的大反派现在整个人都坐立不安，他皱着眉带着笑意看着Simon，眼里的神色又羞哧又想杀了眼前这个笑得肆无忌惮的鼻头尖尖的人。

 

“.......我需要安静一会。现在。有谁能给我一杯咖啡吗？”他努力地平复着自己。

 

 

“我能干什么？跟Peter Jackson睡一晚让他指定你演smaug?”Martin的神情看起来十分地，相当地，费解。“为什么人人都在试图告诉我我是带家属进的the hobbit剧组？现在这些他妈的采访记者脑子还不如一块司康饼，你无疑是最合适的最性感的红龙，你的声音完全就是老天爷赏饭吃，别在意那帮神经质的人。”

“我并没有在意Martin，而且今天还有人给我看了咱们俩的照片，”Ben兴奋地喝了一口百利甜酒，“那张照片原本是弗兰肯斯坦的灵与肉的时候我和Johnny一块儿拍的，他们把Johnny的头换成你的了。可好玩了。还有一张你坐在地上的照片，我立马就认出来那是你了，我看过那张，噢他们也问你了？是啊看脚识人听起来可奇怪了，不是吗？”

“尤其是我的脚还弯成了一个奇怪的角度，是的，顺便说一句Lily的脚可真丑，看起来像邦伯。”Martin抬着眉毛漫不经心地换了一张唱片。

“我倒觉得Ian看起来可真不错。”

“我也是这么想的。”

“所有人年轻的时候看起来都挺不错，是吧？”Ben往杯里倒了点儿热牛奶，接过Martin递来的酒瓶，“但是老了就都显得风霜雨露的，鼻梁上架着眼镜，裤管里空荡荡地装着皱巴巴的松弛的小腿。我们都会有这一天的，Martin。你也会有，我也会有。”

“我知道。”

“那你还会喜欢看着我的眼睛一边儿咧着嘴笑吗？”

“如果我的牙还没掉光的话，会的。”

Martin把头枕在Ben的腿上，放下杂志，越过杯子看着Ben笑了起来。

Ben低头看着Martin，把杯子放下，弯下身子吻住了他。

 

 

Martin的恶趣味还有一点。他喜欢买两件款式类似的衣服，自己一件Ben一件。这就像是在给多事儿的人们一些暧昧的讯号一样。尤其是那件军绿色的羽绒服，他和Ben一人一件，不过后来Ben嫌它太过笨重就拍卖掉把钱捐给慈善组织了。Martin不止一次地在采访里说，Ben就像个大男孩儿，甜蜜又慷慨，没有什么心眼儿。这也就导致了他在看到网上把他和Ben撞衫的图放在一块儿的时候坏笑着咬着嘴唇，想着下次该再去happy socks买几双一样的波尔卡圆点袜子。

波点总是很适合Ben。

Martin还赖在被子里不想睁开眼睛。他迷迷糊糊地摘掉自己的眼罩，把右半边脸埋在枕头里，惺忪地看着Ben只穿着内裤（非常紧身，太棒了）站在衣柜前想要找一件衬衫。最后Ben给自己套上了一件花灰色的牛津纺长袖衬衫，默默地系着扣子。  
“崭新又忙碌的一天，是吧？”Ben一边把袖口的扣子系上一边低头看着懵乎乎的Martin，“你今天可以去得晚点儿，大概。”

“我想跟你一块儿吃早餐的来着，唔...”Martin勉强地把自己无比沉重的脑袋从枕头上分离开，“你吃过了？”

“不太想吃，喝了咖啡。不过我帮你煎了蛋，吐司在吐司机里大概还有五分钟就会叮的一声蹦出来又热又脆地迎接你,就像我在奥斯卡红毯上和U2那张合影。不要抹太多巧克力酱，弗里曼先生。”Ben给裤子拉上拉链，一边试图把那颗木质的扣子弄进扣眼里。他看着Martin沙金色的头发被身后窗帘缝隙中透出的晨光镀上一层光晕，嘴唇可爱地稍许张开，和头发一个颜色的睫毛耷拉在下眼睑。Martin的双颊就像一只仓鼠，让他的嘴角的线条轻轻地结束在两个小肉坑儿里。

Ben的眼神里总是有很多让自己看一眼就胃部轻轻抽搐，想和他吻到天昏地暗呼吸不畅的东西。每次Martin看见注视着自己的Ben时总是这样想。有些事儿真是奇妙无比，就那么发生了。在此前他和Ben都是默默无闻的（直男）演员，现在却要在所有人面前假装他们俩没有睡过，被采访问起时只能尽心尽力地夸赞对方是个多么精彩的演员，和对方共事自己有多么愉快，对方是多么的有才华，云云。

有次他大喘着气恋恋不舍地从Ben身体里退出来，正清理着他的小腹上Ben的精液的时候，Ben问了他个问题。

“为什么每次采访，只要有人一向你提起我你就会举起水杯喝水？”

“其实我在水杯里头说了句‘别他们妈问了，我喜欢操他，他相当甜蜜’，只是他们没听到而已。”

Ben噗嗤一声带着倦意笑了出来，乐不可支地抓着Martin正轻柔地擦拭着自己的手腕，“你不可能在一口水的功夫里说那么多。”

“好吧，我操过他，不止一次。”

“撒谎。”

“我操过他。”

“不对。”

 

Martin擦拭着Ben的小腹的手停了半晌。

“我爱他。”

“...oh。” 

Ben僵住了。“这太过甜蜜了，对你来说。我不信你会这么说。”

 

“是是是，‘我爱他’比‘我操过他’要简短一些，有的时候是爱，有的时候是操过，这取决于我当时表现得有多渴。”Martin开始假装不耐烦地轻轻拍着Ben的屁股，“睡觉吧小马崽子，明天请准时出现在片场，像个敬业的英国演员，拜托了。”

 

 

直到现在Martin想起这个事儿来，还是会发上好一会儿的呆。倒不是说自己有多羞于承认他和Ben有一腿，只是情况太过复杂。他觉得爱一个人实在是很私密的事情，被大伙儿都知道了之后就会变得过于流俗。他讨厌这种感觉。有次他从新西兰回来，带着他崭新的MacBook Pro，兴冲冲地和Ben一起看着粉丝们写的下流又生动的Sherlock和John的床笫之欢，他总有种性生活被人看了个精光的感觉。

 

Ben和他的事情只属于Ben和他。

 

 

他不知道那个时候有摄像机。所以他在人群里把右手放在Ben的左肩，盯着Ben的嘴看着他滔滔不绝的（甚至有点儿色迷迷的）样子被做成了动图，铺天盖地的伴随着大片的惊叹号。他哭笑不得地看着电脑屏幕上目光灼灼就像在用眼神操着Ben的样子，一边拍拍旁边儿看着书的Ben。

“看起来真明显，你还那么频繁的盯着我的嘴舔你自己的嘴唇，天可怜见的你是不是还咽了一下？”Ben放下手里的书，把下巴搁在Martin的肩膀上，在看完之后发表评论。“原来从远处看你的样子也是这么......旁若无人地色欲熏心，我还以为只有俯视着你的时候才行。我还在奇怪你为什么不看着我的眼睛呢，原来如此。”

被Ben说话时的气息热热地喷在脖子上实在太考验Martin的自制力了，他一边回过头用手玩儿着Ben小小的耳垂，一边撩开盖在Ben腿上的被子，“我不相信有人在看着你的时候不想吃了你，起码我是这样的。那个位置为什么会有一台天杀的摄像机？”

“不知道，我能确定的是现在没有。所以我们可以做一点儿不可告人的,甜蜜的事情。”Ben闭上眼睛轻轻地舔了一下Martin的下颌角，看着Martin的眼睫毛颤抖了起来。

“我也是这么想的。”

 

“那好吧，准备一下，我们一起烤点儿巧克力曲奇。”

 

“................”

 

 

 

那天是Martin在the hobbit剧组的最后一场戏。他的最后一天，最后一个场景。他坐在巨大的道具石门旁边儿，一边摸着兜里的橡子一边想着大概还有十几个小时就能见到Ben。当初他们商量着决定一起加入霍比特剧组的一个重要原因就是，Martin得在新西兰呆好长一段时间。Ben也得找点儿事干才成。没想到Ben和Martin的戏份时间完美地避开了所有重合的可能性，好在现在科技发达，他能用一堆同人文的下流片段和Ben通过短信调情，也不赖。

Ben有次在媒体跟前说“我们经常会给对方发一些内容相当奇怪的短信。”，可能大家都会以为是男人之间的小荤段子之类的。

不过好像也没什么区别。

 

在此期间寂寞的，寂寞的弗里曼先生只能和Ian勾肩搭背地讨论剧组的餐食哪个菜还过得去，而哪天的哪个菜里竟然有生的西芹。生的！西芹！简直是他妈的亵渎他的味蕾。

Martin静静地候着场，喜滋滋又有点儿莫名感伤的寻思起了今天杀青了之后可以和Richard跟Lee喝一杯，不用再祈祷今天的午餐里不要有西芹。接着他开始和Richard提前录好的索林的声音对戏。他回过头，之后的几秒钟时间里，他是惊诧又茫然的比尔博巴金斯。

 

这个时候突然片场（那可恶的，永远只能发出Peter贱兮兮的声音的）广播发出了一阵让他眩晕的声响。意思倒不是那个声音有多么嘈杂，只是那个声音他太过熟悉，他的胃开始暖洋洋地揪起，整个人都有点儿懵了。

“哦这就是美妙的Martin，”只有Martin能听出来声音里的谐趣和由衷的开心，接着Ben压低声音把自己想象成那条红龙，“hello——？”

“哦，那是，我想那是SMAUG，”他模仿起Ben温柔地强调着什么时候的语气，做出一副认真思考的样子，心里想着如何在摄像机前掩饰自己的冲动。性冲动，我的意思是。如果现场没人他可能就要扑倒Ben的脖子上吸他的血了。“对吧？”

接着Martin站起身，假装不慌不忙淡然地开心着走过石门，看见Ben穿着蓝色的衬衫和酒红色的裤子，带着胡茬和亮晶晶的眼睛双手插兜走了过来。Ben一边歪着身子试图早点儿看到门后的自己一边没心没肺地咧嘴笑着，Martin感觉自己的鼻子有点儿痒。

他们得像模像样地来个“朋友的拥抱”，Martin把手臂大大张开，背对着摄像机对Ben挤挤眼。Ben仓促地把脸埋在他的耳朵后头深吸了一口气，假意松开拥抱却紧接着望向Martin的脸。他很想仔仔细细地看个够，可惜他不能。

 

“如果那个拥抱的时间能再长一点儿就好了。”Ben的声音被压在枕头里，“你的假发太扎脸了，而且你浑身是土，不过我猜你比我还难受呢。”他得意地抬起头看着Martin的鼻尖，“不过你闻起来还不错。”

“我就把这当成是对我的夸奖了啊。”

“没问题。你要不要来一杯‘比尔博之液’？”

“Ben。”

“噢噢噢。”

 

 

Martin试图在镜头前表现出“我出色的同事没能拿奖，我很惋惜”的假惺惺的脸色来，最终折戟于Ben轻轻的一督。他看向Ben的同时Ben也看向了他，于是Martin当时的神色看起来带着不好意思发作的怒意，还有点儿愤懑的感伤。他不知道为什么特地给他的神色一个特写而不是Ben。

他让Ben和他一起举着奖杯站在红毯上的背景板前。他的右臂紧紧贴着Ben的，闪光灯特别刺眼。Ben闻起来湿漉漉的，左臂搂着Martin的肩膀，半是为他开心半是失落地强作笑颜。Martin整个左肩烧了起来，他感觉到这个不属于他，实际上又属于他的臂膀的热度紧紧地贴着他。Martin的指尖和Ben的在奖杯上巧妙地避开，他在假装不经意地匆忙一督里看见Ben消瘦又年轻的侧脸。今天早上他们一起站在镜子前刮了胡子，可现在Ben的胡茬又冒出来了一点儿，在灯光底下细碎地伴着Ben的呼吸起伏。他头发蓬乱，下巴比之前更尖。

 

最佳男配，最佳剧本，除了benedict。真该死。

 

他站在领奖台上的时候无比流利地带着迫不及待说出Ben的全名，他想告诉Ben自己有多么感谢他，没有他就不可能有这部传奇一样的作品，他实在出色，实在无与伦比，直到他目光扫见Ben在桌子旁一动不动地看着自己，粉紫色的昏暗光线里眼睛一眨一眨的。

 

“当然这一切也要归功于Benedict Cumberbatch,他就是个无与伦比的夏洛克，他非常的棒。”

Ben微微低着头抿了一下嘴，他看见Ben的眼睛在点头的同时朝下看了一下。Martin就突然什么也说不出来了。接着他开了点灯光师总是把自己的光打得很好看之类的玩笑，说他知道现在很流行不在乎这个奖但是他确实非常非常高兴之类，接着他看着Ben举了举奖杯。他全程的目光都直直地钉在剧组那一桌的方向。

 

“如果benedict也得奖了的话我们就是三喜临门了，那样我们会真的真的更高兴。”他看着面前这个踩着一双恨天高，起码比自己高两个头的女主持。

 

“我知道福尔摩斯和华生之间有一种非常非常紧密的联系，所以要把握好他们间的那种感觉非常重要，”这位女士试图再靠近一些，Martin向来不太喜欢和不熟悉的人（还比自己高那么多）靠得太近，他尽力不被人察觉地往后晃了晃。

 

“你和benedict是怎样产生火花的？”

 

“幸运的是这真的非常简单，因为化学反应是不能刻意地去营造或制造出来的，”Martin握着奖杯的手心有点儿打滑，他往上握了握，“它是不能强求的。我觉得我和benedict共处一室排练的那一刻，事实上只是读一读台词，似乎我们还成。挺不错的。我一直都欣赏他的作品，”他不再去管从嘴里说出来的那堆客套吹捧，见鬼去吧。“我希望他也喜欢我的，至少他很棒。是的，他真的很好。”

“他就是为这个角色而生的，就是他了。”他掩饰不住自己的笑意，他一想起Ben就会不由自主地笑起来，接着他晃了两下试图证明自己很轻松，完全没有任何不自然，但是他夸起Ben来总是说个没完。

“当他火力全开的时候，那是个很不可思议的场景。我甚至有时跟他一起入镜时都会在一旁瞧着他，想，哇，他真是太帅，”他突然意识到自己该停下了。此时可能他的眼睛眨个不停，身子又不由自主地晃了起来，“对，我很享受这样的机会。”

开什么玩笑，他妈的他当然很享受了。享受死了。

“的确如此，你们今晚打算怎么庆祝？”

Martin刚听到这个问题的一刹那嘶地吸了一口气。他身子晃的幅度更大了，左右脚不停地换着重心，似乎他下一秒就要拔腿逃离这个被印满BAFTA大LOGO的泡沫墙板围起来的地方。

“不会有太大的庆祝，我们明天还要拍Sherlock呢。”他的嘴咧得更大了，表情管理计划再次失败。“我们下一分钟就要坐车去威尔士了，呃，不是真的下一分钟，我的意思是......”

“噢!”面前的巨人举着话筒露出刻意的惊讶表情，“那你们何时才能...？”

“呃，我把它延后了一点，因为我要保持头脑清醒，你知道的，”Martin开始缓慢地眨着眼睛，他放弃收敛自己的笑意，但愿没有人能看出来他的笑里带着点儿什么其他的意思。“我们不能太沉浸在获奖的喜悦里。我可不想明天喝醉的时候看起来像，个，醉，鬼。”他故意拉长腔调逗笑了女主持人，“其实我现在看起来就跟半醉没什么区别了，对吧？我明早都不会记得今晚发生了什么的。”

 

“我的意思是，我永远都不会忘的。永远都不会。”

 

Martin终于闭着眼睛低头笑了一下，他实在绷不住了。

 

 

 

他看着Ben用另一只没受伤的手自然得不能更自然地先把自己的杯子倒满，事实上他全程都在看着Ben的手。想着昨晚就是这只手火热地，急促地来回抚摸着自己的身体，捂着Ben自己的嘴，握成拳被Ben呜咽着咬在嘴里，在自己的后背上留下了几道一个星期之内都没法消失的抓痕。

 

“我想我在中国没有昵称...”  
“哦你有的，你有的，fashion！”Ben忙不迭地打断他，一边唰地一声用手做出咔嚓一声闪亮登场状，“潮哦！”

Martin一边纳闷儿为什么Ben之前私下里没告诉过自己，不过他倒是知道Ben的，“有点儿傻逼呵呵的不过他是个好人”之类的，太傻了，他恨不得每次都用这个嘲笑Ben。

 

“我的就是什么‘他是个傻乎乎的脑子缺根弦的家伙不过他还好啦’，Martin就是，fashion！就一个单词！”Ben试着不去看那位女主持可怕的草绿色眼影，有点儿佯怒。

 

“那你的呢？Ben？”martin和Ben的距离非常近，因为他又往那个方向稍微靠了靠。他盯着Ben举起水杯的手和故意看向前方时翘起来的眼睫毛，“你希望自己的能短点儿吗？”

 

他确信这句荤话Ben听懂了，因为他马上幼稚地回了一句“不我很喜欢！”，一边还把笑憋了回去，一脸淡然地说了句“只是，我现在需要喝点儿水，等我喝完这口水。”。

 

上帝啊，救救Benedict CumBerbatch可怜的心眼儿们吧。他绝对是想学Martin在水杯里偷偷说点儿什么的举动想疯了。

 

那个水杯是透明的。

 

Martin挂着一副“喜闻乐见啊呵呵”的淡然表情看着Ben在发现这一点之后悻悻地放下水杯的样子，在Ben注意到自己幸灾乐祸的目光并狠狠甩来一记白眼儿之前，装作专注聆听着的样子看向了Mark。

 

有一次他咬着指头沉思着什么，Ben立马回过头来直勾勾地盯着他的嘴，还带着一脸宠溺又得意的笑容大概僵持了有五秒钟。Martin试图装作没看见的样子继续盯着桌上的玻璃水壶沉思，不过他嘴角的弧度出卖了他。接着Ben像意识到了什么似的（大概是意识到了台底下坐着百十号人还有摄影机在拍这回事）猛地转移视线，假装什么都没发生。

他们俩几乎是在同一秒钟扭过头，同一秒钟因为mark的话笑了一下，又同时扭头看向另一边。但是当时的他们俩毫无知觉。

直到后来他们俩窝在沙发上看完了这段集体采访，Martin注意到Ben不知道什么时候把毯子掀开了，于是他把电脑塞给Ben，自己稍微起身把毯子拉到Ben身上。

 

“你当时吃醋吃得很明显。”  
“你当时对fashion的嫌弃之情也很溢于言表，谢谢。”

 

 

 

 

关于Sherlock这部作品，Martin最爱的一幕可不在正剧里。

试播集里Sherlock果断地把一杯佐餐酒泼在自己脸上的样子才是他的最爱。Ben紧闭着眼睛和嘴唇，又等不及水分从脸上滴流殆尽，于是他睁开眼睛的时候睫毛上又掉下一滴，整张脸都湿乎乎的，眼睛也湿漉漉地看着Martin的样子大概是不会再有第二回了。Martin偷偷地把这张动图存在电脑里。

新西兰美不胜收，也凉爽又安稳。跟伦敦的阴晴不定比起来真是好太多了，他想。一边看着已经睡着了的Ben，他的半张脸埋在枕头里，奶茶色的卷发支楞在枕巾边缘。依旧没来得及把胡茬儿刮掉，Ben的脑袋甫一碰到枕头就昏昏沉沉的闭上了眼睛，他长叹一口气抿了抿嘴，接着舔了舔嘴唇，就义无反顾地睡了过去。Martin本来想对他今天那条酒红色休闲裤发表一些羞辱性的意见，顺便帮他解决一下胡子拉碴这个问题的。毕竟胡子拉碴的Ben亲起来感觉一点儿也不好。但是现在，他只能坐在床上静静地看着Ben闭着眼睛坠入梦乡，了无心事啥也不想的Ben完全不知道自己现在看起来是副什么傻样儿。倒也不坏，在Martin看来，安静下来的Ben就像一个软乎乎的小天使一样。鼻梁的投影让枕头里的半张脸更加昏暗，睫毛根根分明地一动也不动。Ben的嘴角甜蜜地微微朝下，他看起来总是像在抿嘴，唇瓣儿张开了些许，明明表情看起来像极了是呼噜呼噜熟睡着的样子，却以一种缓慢安宁的频率呼吸着。

 

在Martin猛地从自己对Ben的凝视中抽离，发现自己脸上带着不可思议的傻笑的时候已经很晚了。他轻松地呼了一下，带着倦意悄悄地合上自己的笔记本电脑放到床边，接着蜷缩到自己的被子里，面朝着Ben。Ben的呼吸和蓬松的羽绒被一样柔软，他总感觉自己压根儿就听不腻。如果他不是那么的困，他甚至觉得自己能在Ben睡觉的时候定定地注视着他直到第二天清晨，看上一辈子也没问题。黑暗里Ben的眉宇更锋利，闭合着的双眼下浓密的睫毛又让他看起来相当的美味。

他想起有一集里他和Ben走在伦敦夜晚的小巷子，抬头透过破败的砖瓦屋顶能看见一道星星点点的夜空。Ben一边抬起头看着一边把大衣扣子扣起来，然后偏过脑袋带着不属于Sherlock的笑意看着自己。回忆起这些事儿总是让他感到从未有过的妥帖和安心，就像喝了一碗拌了砂糖的热乎乎的粥。

Martin也忘了自己是怎么睡着的了。 

 

 

Ben不太喜欢Sherlock的卷发，他的理由是看起来太过GIRLY。只有Martin知道，只是因为他动不动就会把手伸进Ben的头发里胡乱地摩挲一番（时不时还揪两下）。他喜欢Ben柔软的打着弹力十足的卷儿的头发充盈自己的手的感觉。

“现在轮到我觉得自己像条狗了，对吧？”每次Ben都会气哼哼地噘着嘴，同时无可奈何。因为他知道一切反抗都会招来更大规模的战役。比如有一次，温馨无比的晚间电影时间，还有掺了热牛奶的百利甜酒，可后来他们差点把那条针织的沙发毯子一分为二。他几乎都能听见那些驼色毛线的呻吟。不过之后的沙发性爱倒是非常不错，他希望可以跳过前面的虐毯部分把那天晚上的活动再来一次。

Ben倒不是不喜欢Martin这种诙谐的爱抚方式，好吧，他只是不喜欢Martin有时候不可一世的诙谐。爱抚他倒是没有什么意见。但是只要他的头发在这个长度一天，他就要被Martin这样“诙谐”地“爱抚”一天。所以他尽可能地找着机会把头发梳到后头，看起来就像油光锃亮的意大利黑手党。

 

好在Martin还是非常喜欢教父系列的，当然，只有前两部。不管Ben怎么想方设法让自己看起来棱角分明，千方百计地露出抬头纹，或者是在采访里控诉自己的发型，Martin总有办法让他义愤填膺地试图揪自己的耳朵，盯着自己的短头发一点儿招都没有。

谢天谢地Ben终于接了一部必须得剪头发的戏，当天Martin表示了强烈遗憾。他表现强烈遗憾的方式就是用手死死摁住Ben的前端不让他射，在顶端徘徊的Ben全身泛红汗水涔涔，四肢不停地扭曲着挥舞把床单再次弄得一团糟。Martin伸出空着的一只手来抓着Ben短了不少的打着小卷儿的头发，他手下一用力Ben就使劲眨一次眼睛，Ben急促又轻浅的喘息着，一边感受着头皮上力度恰到好处的牵引和拉扯一边释放在Martin手里。没过多久Martin就吻着他的额头身子僵直，又长又热的气息打在Ben的眉弓骨上，让他也跟着长出一口气，眼角湿润。

 

 

他们终于就假装他们俩并没有一腿的事情达成了一致，后来在霍比特人的首映礼上他们俩看起来就像完全不认识似的。但是潜意识终归骗不了人，所有人像拍毕业照似的站在一块儿的时候（他们俩当然被有心地安排站在了一起），Martin抬起右手挥挥，说句hello。接着Ben气定神闲地抬起左手向另一个方向挥挥，也说了声hello。直到手落下来之后他才恍然惊觉他挥手的时长次数和频率与Martin是完全重合的，甚至连hello说的时间点卡得都一样。 视频里看起来，他仿佛就是在故意copy身边那个沙银色头发穿着配色考究的男人。虽然这之后他们俩也默契地完全没有交流，Ben也只是假装看向Ian或Richard的时候轻轻地扫过Martin一眼。可这之后再一次，再一次，Martin在网上看见了这段滑稽的视频所做的动图。天杀的网友们，tumblr上都是一群什么人啊？即使在他俩的眼里，隔着屏幕都能感觉到他俩在憋着掩饰已经乱搞过挺长时间的气场。两个人都在非常努力地装着不熟，甚至Martin的眼球仿佛被机器操控着一般禁止被转往Ben的方向。看起来就像两个近亲恋爱的小屁孩儿在亲戚面前假装一点儿关系也没有一样，带着一股自以为天衣无缝的幼稚的傻劲儿。天可怜见的，他们俩加起来都快80岁了。

虽然也有不少甜蜜的事儿发生，但几乎所有的他和Martin间的不愉快都和霍比特人有关。那次他和Martin站在高处的安了栏杆的台子上，Martin在他兴奋地和底下（拥挤得像丁香鱼罐头，尖叫得像一百个在厨房烤火鸡的时候见了鬼的家庭主妇似的）粉丝打招呼的时候悄悄地把左手放在他的肩胛骨上来回摩挲了一会儿。这让他得意忘形，在之后当着所有人的面给爸爸打了个电话，并不假思索，看起来就像他这么做了不下一万次似的递给了Martin。那简直是行云流水无需多言，更可怕的是Martin也十分行云流水无需多言地接了过去。直到他看着Martin一手堵着耳朵一边提高嗓门，试图听清爸爸在说什么的时候才再一次后知后觉自己又犯了一个错误。

不过这次错倒不全在自己。

那天他们回到家，起先并没有人开口谈这件事情。他们都特别自然地试图把这件露骨得可怕的事故跳过去，换一种说法，就是翻篇儿的意思。

“我猜现在视频肯定满天飞。”Martin靠在枕头上，还戴着那个Marshall头戴式耳机，突然蹦出这么一句。

 

“我没办法滴水不漏，你明白吗？我知道我们都是演员，”Ben这回真的有点儿不太高兴，“但是生活不是表演，我总得有放松的时候，你懂我的意思吧？”

“我的意思是，这种心惊胆战如履薄冰的日子并不好过。很不自在。你不觉得吗？”Martin摘下耳机，睫毛忽闪忽闪地被台灯镀上一层银色。

 

“真巧哎，我也是这么觉得的。”Ben往自己的枕头上一抓，气鼓鼓地让它靠在墙上，好让自己和Martin坐成一个角度。

“Ben，Ben。

“那种感觉该有多奇怪啊？全世界都知道你们是伴侣，还要看着你们在画面里一起查案子，心安理得地隔着一层窗户纸同居的样子。我们都认为Sherlock对我们的人生来说无比重要，我不用确认也知道你也确信这一点。”

Ben舔了舔嘴唇，一声不吭。

“那会毁掉这部作品，会把所有人的观感搞得一团糟，铺天盖地的小报，炮筒一样的无处不在的镜头，想想他们会怎么说，Ben。两位男演员因戏生情。听起来实在是烂俗得不行，我没法儿接受这个。我没办法想象这个世界上没有你这么个人，也没法想象自己无处遁形被扣上一堆俗套剧情的生活。”

“我们都知道这一点。”过了半晌，Ben伸手从床头拿过那本图灵传记，看起来释然了许多地伸过头吻了一下Martin的鬓角。

 

“顺便说一句，巧克力酱的罐子今天被我不小心打碎了。”他绷不住地一点儿笑意从嘴角迸了出来，盯着自己手里16开本的书，不去在意身边懊恼的，掺杂着粗口的Martin。

他现在可真像只泰迪。

“我真不敢相信他们真的把这段剪进去了！那只是我在故意逗Ben笑而已！”Ben在Martin说出这句话的时候就像心脏被玻璃胶灌满了一样，沉甸甸的，跳都懒得跳一下。

Martin很少，几乎没有，管Ben叫“Benedict”的，他永远习惯叫Ben，而且似乎也只有他一个人敢这么带着一点儿不尊和随意称呼他。究其原因也可能是他懒得说这么多个音节，但是找遍全剧组，好像只有他一个人懒到这个地步。Mark和Steve也是叫benedict的，loo也是。

那个音节从他嘴里说出来温和又自然，暖融融地试图传递着一点儿隐蔽的爱意。

只有在一些比较正式的场合他才会这么干，念Ben的全名。“抱歉我们还没介绍自己呢，我是Martin，这是Benedict。”轻描淡写的。

他大概心里也是明白，叫benedict自己感觉总归是有些生疏和拘谨的，他喜欢随意些。如果场合正式得让他开始不自在，那他可能就得连名带姓地说一遍。BAFTA那回他就没敢用“Ben”这个字眼，他只是看了一眼攥着奖杯的自己的手呼了一口气，就像弹珠八连发似地把Ben的全名念了出来。在一个电台采访里，Martin对面的那位戴着眼镜的主播举着茶杯说自己是多么的对这个名字感到难办，他立马赌气似地重复了好几遍。一边摇头晃脑，流利顺畅的不像话，就跟已经排练得烂熟于心似的。

无论在什么时候，他俩总是会想起对方的名字，再带着点儿同事间的惺惺相惜把全名客套地说出来。Ben有一次被问到“你最想感谢谁”这个问题的时候，想也没想地就说了句Martin Freeman，没再多说一个词儿。幸好他没说Marty什么的，那可就太过亲昵了，在公共场合。这种后知后觉而后开始后怕的事情经常发生。

Ben也开始在被问到Martin的时候把左手掌心朝里摊开，故作随意地摩挲着自己的大腿，右手一边儿伴着话语的内容做些习惯性的手势，眼神飘忽不定。有时候也会强迫自己坚定地看着主持人的眼睛，摆出一副没做亏心事不怕鬼敲门的坦然模样来。真奇怪，明明是两个已经混的相当不错的演员，还是没法做到坦然地掩饰点儿什么东西，太过努力地去掩饰又会显得相当的做作。Martin有一次在采访里聊到Ben，突然来了一句“他有他的生活，我也有我自己的生活。”，出口那一瞬间他就觉得自己这回是不是有点儿绝对，不得不心怀愧疚五秒钟。好在他后来在心里默默念了一句“我们俩倒是有共同的性生活”，后来的Ben听着他复述到这儿的时候笑得差点儿没把自己摁进沙发里。

 

他们从不把这些事情当做正经事儿来看。他们有百利甜酒，有巧克力酱，有沙发上温吞的性爱，他们什么都有。

 

去他的吧，管他的呢。

 

 

拍戏的日子很快乐，相当快乐。他们俩一致认为和对方在一起工作每分每秒都是好时光。但这毕竟是份特别繁杂劳顿的工作，这就是个疲于奔命的职业。当然所有人都会去习惯，我的意思是，不得不去习惯这回事儿。

但是当Martin看见Ben手里拿了一根他助理买来的香蕉开始慢条斯理地剥皮，满不在乎地大口吃起来，让自己的腮帮子满涨地蠕动着的样子的时候，还是下意识地脸颊有点儿发烫。当时旁边还有Mark，他笑眯眯地看着这位大口补充着热量的大侦探，一边儿和明显心不在焉的Martin说着下一场戏。Ben手腕一甩，把香蕉皮合拢之后稳稳当当地丢进垃圾桶里，接着双手合十轻轻地搓了两下，风轻云淡地把目光转向Martin。  
如果当时哪位等着给他们补妆的化妆师能好心地递上一块镜子，那么Martin就能真正地体会到“脸上一片火烧云”是什么样的风景。他穿着肩部和肘部有皮质补丁的黑色夹克衫，Ben还戴着Sherlock的宝蓝色围巾。他们都得工作，但是对于操得他抽噎着求饶这件事儿，Martin一刻也等不了。他又感觉裤子紧了起来，一抬头刚好撞见Ben的眼睛从他脸上轻轻扫过。接着Ben的脸上挂起了带着点儿自鸣得意的笑，嘴角尖锐而细微地上扬着。

Martin当时瞪着Ben的那副神色暗下决心，总有一天要让这个可恶的，不知餍足的，玩儿个没够的家伙狠狠地哭叫着射在剧本上。

两次。

 

 

第三季的读词会上他们都向Steve抱怨着，抱怨自己被不下八千个人问过同一个明知道不可能得到答案的蠢问题这件事情。  
Martin一边舔了一下食指一边翻开剧本的第一页：“操他的，我早晚要把餐叉捅进这帮人的喉咙里。”，引来一片笑声。Ben尤其开心地看着故作严肃正经状的Martin，一边低头狠狠地咧着嘴，双肩不停地颤着。

在大家都陆续地走进那间屋子，三三两两地寒暄着的时候，Ben和Martin，身旁还站着一些人。Ben在说着什么，Martin就那么赤裸裸地盯着他的嘴，Ben故意不去理他。接着Ben下意识地为自己的话一边做了个手势，Martin的视线立马短暂地在Ben的手和脸之间走了个来回。而后Martin迅速而疾猛地把视线转向了旁边的人，假装什么都不曾发生。这类事件发生概率之频繁简直让所有人都司空见惯，他们甚至不打算去聊这件事儿。不管这俩人就是平日衣冠楚楚保持距离，人后操得翻天覆地脑子空白那种关系这回事有多么明显，也没人再打算去聊这件事儿了，不为什么。对一些已经板上钉钉的事儿报以调侃相当无聊，大家都这么认为。

 

第一季的时候，有一次穿插在拍摄日程中的采访。画面里Ben板着Sherlock的脸，双眼却极不协调地一边放着光一边表达了他想要个pocket Martin的想法。此时他们俩披着毛线毯，像两个毛头小子一样窝在沙发上，彼此的肩膀紧紧地挨在一起。Martin捧着他的MacBook，Ben的右臂围着Martin的肩膀，用右手玩儿着Martin的耳垂和鬓角。他的指尖不止一次地轻轻来回拨弄着Martin肉乎乎的小耳垂，事实上那并不小，Martin的耳朵是非常可爱的大于常人那种，所以Ben每次都玩儿个没够。不知为何向来脾气暴躁得像只碰不得的刺猬的Martin竟然很享受这回事儿，所以很多个下午，Ben搂着Martin玩儿着他的耳朵，Martin把腿搭在Ben的膝盖上，两个人一起看粉丝们写的John和Sherlock的“爱情故事”，专挑少儿不宜的看。也看些乱七八糟的，比如把访谈里的一些蛛丝马迹做成动图之类，这些事情总能让他们俩不可避免地笑得滚作一团。

“口袋里装着个我？你最好祈祷不是裤子的口袋。”Martin扭头用鼻子顶了一下Ben颧骨和耳廓相接的地方，“你是怎么想的啊？口袋？认真的？”

“你当时给我的感觉实在超好，可爱又好玩儿，我实在是不知道怎么喜欢你好了，就想着，要是能把你随身携带那就再好不过啦。”

“这么说那我也想要个pocket benedict。”

“你可以去买一只水獭玩偶。我买一个刺猬的带在身边......”

接着Ben的脑袋就狠狠地挨了一记，沙发抱枕的使命开始了。他们全然忘记了自己是成年人，不知是第几次地开始了用抱枕作为武器的小规模战役。在接下来这场战役中，Martin Freeman耳朵被咬两口，Benedict Cumberbatch嘴唇被捏三回，“你竟然捏我的嘴！！你死定了！你这只敲锣打鼓的刺猬！”Ben忙不迭地从地上连滚带爬地站起来，一把抓过沙发上的毯子，像森林里为小兽设下的陷阱一样蒙住Martin把他扑倒在地上，一边上气不接下次地哈哈大笑一边看着不断变形的毯子以及底下闷闷的带着笑意的嘶喊。

旁边儿茶几上的笔记本电脑屏幕依旧安静地亮着，Martin在221B门前咬着下唇，皱着眉头，给他轻轻地把领子上的头发拨掉的动图已经悄无声息地循环了不知道多少遍。

 

 

 

 

 

在这之前Ben的日子总是时而忙碌时而消闲，孤荡不安，轰鸣的飞机，暗色玻璃下车外的喧闹，不同的国家，片场里忙碌着的来来回回的人，镜子里看着化妆师的手上下翻飞，闪光灯，蹩脚的燕尾服，Martin。

 

突然日子变得流光溢彩。

 

可能他一辈子也碰不着这么璞玉鎏金的人，“璞玉鎏金”，这个形容词特古怪。说句实在的，Martin从来没见过这世上谁三十好几还能笑得像看见曲奇饼的小孩儿，谁闲暇时多动又幼稚，工作起来就像预制好的精密仪器一颦一笑直捣人心，Ben的嘴是世界上最美好的，在他品尝到其滋味儿之前，他在心底默默描摹了无数遍那张丘比特之弓的形状，笑起来时锋利的似乎在跟口轮匝肌叫板的嘴角，抿嘴的时候唇珠紧绷着往里，喝水的时候极其情色地微张，包裹住杯口，下颚前伸。

有时候他作为John注视着他，却是在作为自己注视着他。他控制不住地去想会与这个人度过的余生。正午的餐叉上明晃晃的光圈儿，傍晚壁炉前湿热的吻，激烈得仿佛会永远不结束的酣畅性爱，坐在长椅上看着人群的往来，他控制不住地去想。同时满怀期待。

 

即使他看起来只是盯着Ben的嘴唇愣了一愣神儿。

 

 

 

“我不想被人可怜。所以，在我爸爸去世的时候我挺直腰板，告诉每个人我屁事儿都没有。”Martin垂着眼睫毛，一动不动地看着Ben。他们躺在床上，天竺棉的床单洁净如新，鹅绒填充的被子厚实又暄软。他们能隐约感受到对方皮肤的热度。即使有两床被子，Ben也老爱一把把自己那份掀开，接着飞速地把自己囫囵个儿地塞进Martin的被窝。通常他都会把鼻子埋在他的颈窝里，两只手还不忘在后背和后脑勺游走上几个来回。整个人就像秸秆上的螳螂似的把Martin怀绕起来。

“我当时还挺自豪自己能做到这一点的，告诉每个人自己很OK，依旧如昨。直到我十八岁的时候我才突然想起来，这他妈一点儿都不OK。

“糟透了。”

 

Martin感觉今天Ben拥着自己的力道格外大，有那么一瞬间他的颈窝开始感受不到Ben均匀甜美的鼻息，接着他的嘴唇被轻轻衔住，感觉到鼻尖相蹭，他睁开眼。

 

他们很少深深地注视对方，起码大庭广众之下很少。即使在家里，也是稀松平常的或依偎着一起裹在毛线毯里，听着Marvin Gaye喝点儿热牛奶兑百利甜酒，或躺在同一张长椅上，互相的脚腕贴着彼此的胯骨面对面地看书。更多的时候是半躺在床上，两个人拿着剧本说点儿正经的东西。他们难得能有这么正经的事儿可干。日子都消磨在了拥抱和做爱上，要说纯粹地四目相对持续上一会儿的次数，可能还是需要回想一下。

倒也不是没有，通常会是在“Ben看完了一本书之后闲的无聊来拿Martin的阅读障碍症挑衅后俩人笑着扭打作一团”这回事之后，或者是“Ben把巧克力酱抹在Martin的耳垂上伸一下舌头灵巧地舔掉”这回事之后，还有在他们是Sherlock和John的时候，这种行为就能心安理得，明目张胆地肆虐起来。

但是今天的对视格外的久，物理层面上来说。他俩并不觉得时间过得有多么漫长，他们俩都有“虹膜异色症”（真是命里该着的相看两不腻典范），这个听起来书呆子气满满的名字让Martin觉得相当做作。Ben的眼球在透过窗帘儿的寒冽月光下是深深的蓝灰，泛着点儿绿，周围一圈是深一些的颜色。Martin的是钢蓝色，逐渐由瞳孔向外弥漫成水蓝，在夜里也变得更加的灰。整个房间里几乎连呼吸声都快听不见了。

暗暗的藏青色弥漫在房间里，Ben的睫毛在窗帘缝儿透过来的光里向上打着卷，纤毫毕现。Martin开始一次又一次地吻他的眼睛。

经历造就人。Martin的坚强和有些过度的防范意识大概也不能免俗。但只有Ben知道在卸下带刺的壳之后Martin有多么柔软静谧，当他看着他时的眼神里全是安宁。还掺着点儿悲悯，就像怕把自己给丢了似的眨都不敢眨一下。

Martin永远认为自己坚不可摧，特立独行，相当不好惹。在他看着Ben的眼睛的时候霎时感觉，自己从来不曾如此释然。他不需要在这个人面前故作神经质，说话前先吸一口气一边瞅一眼天花板之类。他很释然。即使他就是一块儿布丁，Ben也会在每日的例行亲吻后小心翼翼地把他放到保鲜层里保证他的舒适和完好无损。

 

窗帘的下摆轻轻晃荡着，在地上留下摇摆着的波浪形的影子，有深有浅。

 

 

这个晚上真是再值得铭记不过了。 

 

 

 

他们俩蹲在一地的道具组准备的血浆里，面前还趴着一个湿乎乎的，全裸的男人。Benedict有点儿担心这么一直下去那位演员会不会着凉什么的，一丝不挂地躺在一滩掺着水的血浆里这个感觉肯定相当不怎么着。他想着该快点儿完成这个部分。接着眨眨眼睛，对Sherlock的护士身份表达了无声的疑惑与不满。  
Martin着急火燎的过了头（他嘴瓢的原因绝对不是在给人按着颈动脉的时候无意间瞟了一眼Ben的脖子），本该是“叫救护车”，他给喊成了“叫出租车”。上帝。声音之大表情之正经，让Ben瞬间笑得边抖着肩膀边下意识地用手指略挡着嘴唇幸灾乐祸地向Martin发射嘲讽视线。

“call a cab？！”他喊出嘴的下一秒就意识到不对劲儿了，一边闭着眼睛歪了歪头表示无奈，一边重复了一遍以表示对自己智商的难以置信，竖起食指看向大家表示抱歉。就在他忙不迭地说着I’m sorry的时候，Ben还是笑得相当张狂，他顺着咯咯的笑声看着Ben，他像个小孩儿似的笑得停不下来。Martin想都没想就把自己还沾着点儿血浆的手指放在了Ben的嘴唇上，带着点儿威慑的表情说着抱歉一边儿做着“shhhh”的口型让Ben噤声，同时被沾上一层殷红的Ben的嘴唇牢牢吸住了视线。接着他的表情看起来就像是十分严肃地着了迷，两只圆溜溜亮晶晶的眼睛直勾勾地看着Ben的脸。不过不到五秒钟他就被Ben带着提醒意味的皱眉不情愿地惊醒了，悻然装作若无其事地把手指挪开。

那个动作看起来太过自然，他想破脑袋也不明白自己为什么没能忍住，手指还稍微在Ben的下唇上轻轻按压了几下。柔软微热，靠近口腔的里层很湿软，外边儿有点儿干燥。

Ben当做什么都没发生似地把那点儿殷红舔掉（这下他的下唇里外湿润如一了）。他看起来完全不在意Martin手指上的血浆是否干净，有没有什么不可食用的成分之类。他只是低垂着眼睛轻轻地把舌尖一伸，接着他的下唇什么也没留下。

Martin的脑子里嗡嗡直响，他呼吸都开始变得粗重起来，接着用力地把视线突兀又快速地挪了开来。倾尽毕生自制力让自己看起来有点儿军医的样儿，不去理胃里翻滚着的热气，和胸腔里一阵阵的酥麻。

 

 

 

 

他回了回神儿，来回晃了晃自己沙金色毛茸茸的脑袋，耳廓随着光线变换着明暗。

 

坐在沙发上小口小口地喝的热巧克力总是格外的甜，一下一下地轻轻啄吻的Ben也是。他拍拍Ben的脑袋，把膝盖上的毯子掀开，接着起身去换一张唱片。

 

Ben在他起身之后把裹着毯子的自己从乱七八糟的抱枕和摊开的书里解放出来，坐起身子看着仰着脖子选唱片的Martin。Martin的喉结在平时不太明显，现在倒是明显得多了。他的手指来回拨弄着，不知道他又突然想听什么了。他每次都这样，为了选哪张为难。

“我在找一个名字。”Ben伸手拿起桌子上在盘子里和苹果香蕉堆在一块儿的橘子，“我还没想好。”

 

“给他的？”Martin的手指还是不停地来回翻飞着，不确定是否有那么一瞬间稍稍停滞了一会儿。看起来就像他决定选这张唱片但又马上改了主意。

 

“对。”

 

“有什么选项吗，就是，你知道，可选的。”

 

“可选的太多了。我希望能有意义，反正不是Joe之类。”

 

“......you motherfucker.”

 

Ben用大拇指把橘子稍微剥开一点儿，因为听见这句Martin的经典粗口露出一个大大的，舒心的笑容。

 

“Christopher，if you are looking for a baby’s name.”Martin笑着逗起趣儿来，这个梗可真是流传深远。他总是不由自主地想逗Ben开心。 

 

“唔，Christopher，好名字。”

“你认真的？”Martin顿了顿，“你知道那是我的中间名吧？我的，中间名哎，Ben。Come on。”

 

“这有什么认不认真的，这个名字不是对我相当有意义么，就这个啦。”Ben灵光突现地一拍大腿，给这个决定板上钉钉。他撕开一片儿橘子皮把它丢在茶几上。

 

Martin回过头看着Ben。Ben把双腿抱在胸前，放松地把自己嵌进沙发。他左手拿着橘子放在自己的鼻子跟前儿，贪婪地嗅着。Ben在呼吸的时候把眼睛深深闭上，尽可能长地吸着气，感受着自己鼻尖儿上橘皮带来的丝丝凉意。接着他睁开眼睛，看着有些不知所措，手里拿着一张唱片的Martin，和他希翼又湿润，难以名状的动人目光。Martin一动不动地看着Ben一言不发。

 

 

接着他低头看了一眼自己手里拿着的唱片，左手飞快地抬起来轻轻揉了两下鼻子。故作轻松地耸耸肩冲Ben笑笑。

 

 

 

“Christopher是个好名字。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
